Remember me
by detective-smartypants
Summary: You just have to have a little faith...Alternate ending to Leap of Faith.


**Me and Emily (Emily901) were descussing scenes in gw that could have went diffferently, i decided that id take some of these scenes and do a series of one shots. First one being Episode 18 of season 4, leap of faith. Yeah, it was great the way that he got his memory back, but what about this idea...read and find out what happens ;) xx **

It was so hard knowing that Sam couldn't accept the truth. He wasn't sam, he was Jim, he was my husband, the man that i loved...the man that _loved me._ All there was left now was acceptance, i had to accept that there was no more fighting to get him back, there was no way i'd ever see him again. So, all i could do was move on, help this ghost and keep my mind off of things.

I knew that it was a mistake, i had been warned. He was a bad ghost and all that could come out of this was trouble. But, I was used to putting myself in bad situations in order to do my job, i felt like i needed to do it. Something other than sitting at home, crying over what i was clearly never going to get back.

As i ran through the tunnels to find Ben, the sence of danger was building up, but for some reason I continued to run, to help someone before i cared for myself. I looked left and right down the tunnels, but no one was there. Suddenly I wasn't so alone. Dr Byrd was beside me, he was telling me to go...why didn't i listen to him. There was this feeling inside of me, telling me to stay there, to make sure Ben was okay. How could I trust this ghost? all he had done was threaten me. I knew he was just going to make sure Ben died and then jump into his body. "Melinda run!" he shouted, his desperate voice shook me from my thoughts and suddenly i ran as fast as my legs would let me. Behind me i could hear rumbling, and then the door caved in and the water came rushing out. I kept on running untill i got to a room, the small room with a ladder up to a platform, i climbed up fast and sat on the platform, then watched the water rise and rise.

Byrd appeared next to me "why?" i cried "I'm sorry, you wouldn't listen...I'll go get Eli". I knew that i wasn't asking why i was trapped...I was actually asking why...everything needed to end up this way, why i ended up without him...without the only real reason i ever found happiness. "don't" i whispered "i've had enough, just...just don't" "but you need to get out of here, you need to get him to remember, you know that. Get out and look for him, help him remember" he said. She shook her head "no, it's not that easy, i can't make him remember" she cried "Melin...-" "leave".

He disappeared and Melind watched the water rise, soon it would all be over, she wouldn't need to feel the pain.

Meanwhile (_Sam's point of view) _

I felt so bad, I needed to see Melinda, just tell her that I was sorry. I ran into Eli on the way through the town square, something was..._off. _

"where is she?" he was saying...to a ghost, i presumed "okay, so i can get to her through this one here" he said, pointing at a vault in the ground "Eli, what's going on?" I asked him "not right now Sam". What was going on? "Eli! what is happening? Is it Melinda?" i asked "she's trapped underground, the water is rising" he said, his voice shaky and desperate "what" i said, shoked. I could hear rumbling and looked at the vault, water was spilling out and onto the road "oh god" eli said, taking a crow bar and using all the strength he had to open it, it took a while, but with a little help, we managed to get it open. "i cant really swim" Eli said "what, are you crazy, you're risking your life for _nothing_" i shouted "nothing, is that really what you think of Melinda? sometimes you just gotta have a leap of faith". _A leap of fath. _"ill go in" i said, taking the flashlight off of him. I took a breath and jumped into the freezing water. My heart tore, there she was, her eyes closed...floating in the water. I grabbed her and pulled her up to the street were Eli was waiting. Her body was limp, her skin cold and pale. I lay her down on the cold wet ground and put my ear to her lips. The warm breath id been expecting wasn't there. "Eli, call 911" i said. I tipped her head back and pinched her nose, then started to breathe into her mouth. I pulled back and waited...nothing.

"Mel" i said, then suddenly my mind was pulled away for a split second "_I love you Mel, always" _I shook me head and bent down again, tears streaming down my cheeks. Then, something happened, as soon as my lips touched her, the feeling of familiarity washed over me and my mind was pulled away again.

_"My road, my journey is with you...it is you, it's always been that way and i am __**not **__going to let that go just because im dead" _

_"remember me?" "yeah, you threw my slipper at me" "tossed, i tossed it at you...theres a difference" _

_Flashes of their wedding, jims childhood, the night they met, all meshing into one. _

"SAM!" something broke me from my flashback, what? who was sam? I looked up to see a worried Eli and down to see Melinda. Subonciously, i started to breathe into her again, until we got a cough. She looked up at me, her eyes were heavy i could see that "sam" she whispered, her voice was so small. I looked at Eli "w-why is she calling me that?" i asked worried "what do you mean? caling you what?" he asked. "sam? Why are you guys calling me sam?" i asked, I could hear an ambulance coming. "what?" Eli said quietly "why do you keep calling me sam? My name is Jim". I looked down at Melinda, who was coughing, she had tears streaming down her cheeks "J-J..m" she coughed. She pulled me down to her level and looked into my eyes momentarily before her eyes closed. "Jim, you're back" Eli said. I smiled then turned my attention back to Melinda. She was being loaded into the ambulance and I hopped in with her.

(_Mels point of view) _

He was back...he was back! I woke up and there he was, Jim. Sitting by my bed and holding my hand "Mel, you're awake" he said happilly when he saw my eyes open "i am...Jim, i love you...i really really love you" i cried. Jim wiped tears away from my cheeks "Eli told me what happened...i really left you?" he asked softly, i nodded. "but thats over with, you're back..._you _are back".

He was back, and now i had a second chance with the greatest man i've ever met.

**The ending was blahh haha but i hope you like it! :) reagan xo **


End file.
